


街頭兄弟的故事

by hhkillua



Category: Cloud Atlas (2012), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhkillua/pseuds/hhkillua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben和Colin是一对兄弟，都是靠在街头偷東西來討生活的小混混。有一天，他們分別遇到了特殊的目標。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 街頭兄弟之弟弟的故事

《街頭兄弟的故事》

 

原梗來自好友棉棉。Ben和Colin是一对兄弟，都是靠在街头偷東西過日子的小混混。

【“这个看样子会喜欢清纯型的，你戴上帽子上吧。”

“我不去。”

“怎么又不去？昨天那个阔佬你也说是文艺型的目标客户归我，我已经完成这个月指标了呀。”

“这个看起来不够有钱，搞不好弄来的钱还不够给你买烟的。”

“...好吧。”】

以上是她寫的。

我覺得這個梗很有意思，於是接下這個梗寫成完整故事。

 

第一篇是弟弟的故事。

 

《街頭兄弟之弟弟的故事》

CP：Bradley James / Colin Morgan

 

金髮是兄弟兩的菜。

Ben在埋怨弟弟Colin爲什麽不去搞定那個目標，煮熟的鴨子又要飛了。

Colin低著頭，不出聲，卷著煙。

過一會，站起身，把煙遞給Ben。

“吶，最後一根。”

Colin搓搓手，豎起衣領。

“聽你的，我去。要是湊不到煙錢不要怪我。”

 

Ben叼著煙，抬眼狠狠看著他，嘴裡嘟囔著“小兔崽子”。

 

Colin揚揚手，拍拍屁股，朝目標走去。

 

倫敦MONUMENT地鐵站附近，這條小巷是白領金領經常吃飯、泡吧的地方。

放眼望去，一片西裝男聚集地。

 

目標也不例外。

 

標準的金髮碧眼。

一身深藍色的西裝，站在酒吧外的高腳桌旁，一個人。

金髮在暗紅的燈光下有種說不出的溫柔。

 

哥哥說得對。這確實是我的菜。

 

他好像在等人，心不在焉的樣子。

真是下手的好目標。

 

多有錢呢？

 

金髮抬手看了看錶。

 

口哨聲響起，哇哦，積家！BINGO！

看來是個金主。

 

笑得咧開嘴。

回頭朝角落裡的Ben比了個大拇指。

Ben揚揚下巴。

 

整理整理衣服，想了想搭訕藉口，準備完畢。

 

ACTION !

 

急匆匆快步走過，撞到金髮西裝男。

雙手搭上他的肩膀，摸向前胸，口袋，側腹，找尋錢包所在地。

“對不起對不起，我。。。”

話沒說完，肚子發出咕嚕咕嚕的叫聲。

兩人都愣住了。

Colin忘記了腦海裡的所有藉口。

抿著嘴，擠擠眼，狗狗般無辜的神情。

“對不起，可以借我點錢買點吃的嗎？”

真是太爛的藉口。

不管了，撫上前胸口袋準備掏錢包。

就要成功的一刻。。。

金髮抓住Colin的另一隻手，湛藍的眼睛直直望著他。

“我可以請你吃飯。”

什麽？什麽？

這是什麽戲碼？這是哪來的戲碼？

什麽狀況！

 

Colin心裡叫囂著 CUT! CUT! CUT!

 

被金髮西裝男抓著手，拖進隔壁一家看起來貴的要命的餐廳。

 

回頭向哥哥求助。

 

Ben遠遠遞了個飛吻，嘴型說著“Go, brother~ Enjoy it~ ”

 

真是個難忘的夜晚。

 

*** 

 

被甩進座椅。

面前一本很大的菜單。

金髮西裝男大手一揮“隨便點”。

Colin摸不著頭緒，微張著嘴。

“我。。。我可不可以走？我哥哥還在外面等我。”

“你不是說你餓了嗎？吃。”

“我。。。我不吃！”

金髮男伸手拽過Colin雙臂，兩人靠得很近。

“別以為我不知道你想撈我錢包。乖乖吃飯，不然我就當衆掀你的底。讓你吃不了兜著走。難道你想去警局嗎？”

Colin很緊張，用力往回抽自己的手臂。

卻被死死抓牢。

僵持中，微微點點頭。

對方鬆手，卻在下一刻按住Colin的手。

溫暖，不乾燥也不粗糙的觸感。

 

“乖。乖。吃。飯。”

 

雖然心裡很惴惴不安，但是金主都開口了，那就點唄。

要點最貴的。

翻翻菜單，都沒有貴得很離譜，怎麼辦。

啊，有了。

狡猾的眼神瞄著金髮男，伸手召喚服務生。

“可以拿份酒單給我嗎？謝謝。”

正在看菜單的西裝男，抬頭皺眉抱著前胸看著他。

“你沒說不能點喝的。”

西裝男盯著Colin很久，突然爆笑出聲。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你點，點。只要你向我保證，你點的全都要喝了。”

Colin點好酒，合上酒單，眉毛抬起 “沒問題。”

 

其實很有問題。

 

西裝男望著手裡的酒杯，再望望對面已經喝得趴在桌上的男孩。

這又不是哈利波特里的吐真劑。

他已經連內褲顏色都告訴他了。

西裝男想著，他哥哥怎麼敢把他一個人丟出來幹活。（是的，他連哥哥的事情都交代了，哥哥是叫Ben？ 喝醉了聽不大清）

 

不能再喝了。

 

買單（還真有點肉痛），駕著男孩走出餐廳。

四處望了望，看見角落裡一個抽菸的瘦弱男人。

一模一樣的茂盛黑色捲髮，應該就是哥哥了。

角落裡的男人像是感知到一樣，走上前。

“你就是Ben？”

“是。”

“你要把你弟弟接回去嗎？”

Ben拍拍Colin紅透了的臉，一點反應都沒有。

撇撇嘴，“我想，你比我更想帶他回家。”

西裝男眯眯眼，“你同意？”

Ben聳聳肩，“他總要得點教訓的。”

西裝男低笑幾聲。

“何況，你也是個不錯的對象。”

西裝男戲謔般笑笑。

“Bradley. Bradley James.”

“Ben.”

 

“那我恭敬不如從命了。明天會把他送回去的。”

“小兔崽子煩得很，晚點送回來。”

 

Bradley仰頭大笑。

“你跟你弟弟一樣，都很有意思。”

“你不是我的菜，我不喜歡你這種金主。”

“我想也是。”

 

費勁的把Colin塞上副駕駛座。

因為晃動的原因，Colin醒了過來。

“你，你是誰？”

“Bradley.”

“你好，我是Colin.”

“我知道。”

“你，你怎麼會知道？”

“到我家，我慢慢告訴你。”

“嗯？。。。好吧。”

 

***

 

Colin三天後才被送回家。

哥哥非常滿意。

 

END 

 

 


	2. 街頭兄弟之哥哥的故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哥哥Ben的故事。Ben準備去見他的文稿編輯。

《街頭兄弟之哥哥的故事》

原梗來自於好友棉棉。

【除了到街上卖脸蛋之外，文艺聪慧的哥哥业余时间还在网上写文〈MSA经典案例教材〉（Master of Street Administration），都是些无节操的行业故事，里面的失败案例基本都来自弟弟）。等到填完坑想出本赚香烟时发现编辑是前客户，被他骗钱骗感情骗马甲毁三观之后戴上眼镜变成鬼畜的高大金发男】

我就沿用了她的設定~

 

CP: James D'Arcy / Ben Whishaw

 

弟弟昨晚又沒有回來。

 

清晨。

 

Ben站在小陽臺上，燃起一根菸。

望著手裡的煙盒，只剩下幾隻卷煙了。

每次都是Colin卷好，交給他。

之前自己卷，手法不好，老是稀稀落落的掉下些菸草，弟弟怕浪費便接過去幫他卷。

想起Colin低頭認真地捲烟，不由笑出聲。

仰頭噴出一口煙，弟弟卷的煙以後怕是很難再見到了。

有了新歡就不要哥哥。

小兔崽子。

 

突然手機想起。

掏出一看，弟弟的電話。

“早”

“嗨，哥。”聲音慵懶嘶啞，如此囂張。回來怎麼收拾你。

“嗯。”

“哥，你今天要帶稿子見編輯吧。祝你好運！”

“你還記得啊。”

“當然記得！別緊張哦~”

弟弟還掛記著自己，心情有點好。

Ben正想開口，聽到電話那頭

“Bradley！手拿開，拿開，什麽別的男人！我在跟我哥講電話！起開！”

Ben來覺得弟弟蠻體貼，還知道關心哥哥。哪知。。。

真煩人。

啪的掛掉電話。

掐掉菸頭，踩在腳下。不就是個男人嘛！哥也有！

歎口氣，還真沒有。

 

翻出衣櫃裡，唯一一件白襯衣。

上次穿這件，好像是釣一個文藝青年？？？記不大清了。

 

***

站在編輯部玻璃門外，翻起煙盒裡最後一根菸。

說不緊張肯定是騙人的。

手有點抖，打不著火。

旁邊伸出一個火機。

瞄都沒瞄，欣然點上。

一口煙入喉，漫過心臟的顫慄平復下來。

抬眼望向對方，嘴角含笑。

“謝謝。”

金髮、眼鏡，感覺不錯。

 

眼鏡有點反光，看不清對方的眼神。

但是多年來的街頭直覺告訴Ben，金髮眼鏡男在盯著他。

突然有種被攫住的感覺。

眯起眼 “謝謝，謝謝你的火機。”

對方沒講話，微微點點頭。

 

快。逃。

快。

 

坐在編輯室外的沙發上。

在等待。

渾身都不舒服，室內還不能抽菸。

襯衣被汗水浸濕。

手指摳著膝蓋上的文稿文件夾。

 

“Mr. Whishaw，您可以進去了。”

慌忙站起來，猛地點頭。

 

敲敲門，聽到應許，推開門。

低頭進去。

“請坐。”

直到坐在椅子上，Ben都沒抬起頭。

“Mr. Whishaw?”

深吸口氣，抬頭。

“早。。。”

後半句話活生生被吞了回去。

之前門口的金髮眼鏡男？！

 

編輯大人偏偏頭。

“嗨，我們剛剛見過。”

“。。。是的。你好。Mr. D'arcy（后譯成達西先生）.

達西先生不緊不慢地翻著文稿。

Ben如坐鍼氈。

“Mr. Whishaw ，看來你對於街頭生活有相當深入的了解啊。”

“爲了生活嘛，還要養弟弟。”

“哦？文中也有弟弟的事蹟？”

“是的。”

“不知道你有沒有了解過那些被你們玩弄過的人的感受？”

“嗯？”Ben翻翻眼睛。

“還真沒有。”

“您希望我在裡面加入關於他們的內容？豐富案例研究？”

 

“我可以叫你Ben嗎？”

突然轉移話題，Ben有點轉不過彎。

眨眨眼。

“我想，可以。”

 

編輯大人站起身，繞過辦公桌，靠在桌沿，Ben的正前方。

 

“你。。。還真的沒變呢。”

Ben側揚著頭，皺著眉。

“依舊是那件白襯衣。”

“脖子的線條也依舊很美。”

 

Catch you.

 

Ben舔舔嘴唇。

“我們之前見過？”

 

編輯大人嗤笑一聲，低下頭，雙手握住座椅兩旁扶手。

前傾身軀，貼近Ben的耳朵。

“見過。當然見過。你還給我彈過。。。不。。。是在我身上彈過《雲圖》。我的床上。”

 

啪！記憶閃現。

嘴裡哼著旋律，手指在文青的雙臂上落下點點音符，漸漸往脖頸，胸膛靠近。

故意低頭閉眼不看他。

直到雙手被人捉住。

然後春色溢滿屋。

再然後，Ben抱著衣服和錢包溜之大吉。

 

可是。。。他的名字一點都不記得。

不能讓他知道。

 

“看來，你是一點記性都沒長啊。一點都沒記住我。”

被看穿的感覺非常不爽。

“不好意思。那麼多人，誰記得清。”Ben嘲諷道。

舌頭舔過上齒，挑釁道

“達西先生，我要求換編輯。”

“這可由不得你。”

“那行，我不出了。不就是幾個稿費嗎，誰稀罕。”叫弟弟找金主。

 

Ben站起身，挺起瘦弱的胸膛對著編輯大人。

 

“哦，你又要逃走嗎？”

 

多少次被弟弟說教過，文人本就多毛病，千萬別在外面跟別人較勁。

可是實在是咽不下去這口氣。

 

“放馬過來。”

 

“叫我James。”

James 玩弄著Ben的襯衣鈕釦。

“也許，我們可以約次會。詳細商討一下文稿的問題。時間，今晚。地點，我家。”

“好”

“我去你家可以，有個條件。”

“說”

“幫我捲烟。“

 

Colin看著短信。

哥哥今晚不回家。

看來終於有人上鉤了。

“Go, brother~ Enjoy it~ ”

 

***

 Ben從來只聽自己的話。

 

舞台劇《亨利五世》的中場休息。

Ben走出戲院，站在街邊靠著燈柱，燃起一根煙。

萬寶路的軟包真難抽，還是弟弟的卷煙好。

 

如果沒有緊急事件，Ben每天都會穿梭在西區各大戲院。

舞臺劇的魅力遠遠大於其他事物。

一場戲就能穿越時間空間感受另一段人生，是一件充滿快感的事。

 

只是今晚，有点興致缺缺。

 

一根菸已滅，轉過身。

眼睛瞬間瞪大。

如果再抽一根能夠時光倒流，Ben願意再抽二十包難抽的萬寶路。

 

白天的編輯大人站在牆邊，氣喘吁吁的樣子。

James 走上前，幾乎貼著他。

手撩過Ben的頭髮，被他避開。

“你喜歡看戲？”

“你不知道的東西多了去了。何必多言。”

“今天你又準備放我鴿子嗎？”

“戲票是早就買好了的，哪來的放鴿子。”

 

“快開場了，我要回去了。”

“怎樣才能讓你跟我走呢？”

Ben終於抬眼，抱著雙臂，戲弄般的看著James。

“哦？讓我翹掉半場戲？這可不容易哦。要看看你有什麽讓我心動的玩意。”

“嗯，我想想，2000年的Lafite怎麼樣？”

Ben的眼睛頓時亮起來。

惻惻頭示意他繼續。

 

還有什麽都拿出來吧。

 

“嗯，還有，90年的Bourgogne。”

Ben努努嘴，示意他繼續。

James 抬手撐住燈柱，低下頭，歎了口氣。

“沒了。。。就這了，沒了。”

白天意氣風發傲人一等的James，現在在Ben面前花招使盡垂頭喪氣。

不得不說，有點心動。

原本板着臉的Ben，不由得笑起來。

抬手掩嘴，笑得渾身都在顫抖。

多久沒被人這樣費盡心思的取悅了。

James 抬起頭的一瞬，滿臉的挫敗和慌亂。

Ben笑得更開心了。

 

伸手整理James 因為跑步趕來而弄亂的衣領，撫平肩頭。

拍拍他驚慌失措的臉頰。

“你不是只是一介出版社編輯嗎？哪有那麼多錢買差不多酒王級別的酒。”

“我，我。。。” James還沒反應過來。

Ben抽回手，轉身走向街道另一頭。

幾步路后停住，扭頭，眼睛笑得眯起來。

焦糖咖啡般的燈光灑在Ben身上，灑在有點濕漉漉的石板地上。

彷彿十九世紀浪漫主義畫作里出來的人物。

氣氛曖昧得恰到好處。

“還不走？再不走我可就反悔了。”

James笑開， 一拳捶在燈柱上。

“你才不會反悔。”

 

***

晚些時候。

 

壁爐里的火燒得劈裡啪啦響。

 

Ben幾乎橫躺在沙發上，腳翹在沙發扶手上，晃啊晃。

手裡舉著紅酒杯，白襯衣釦子解開第三顆。

“上次來沒有壁爐的。”

“嗯，是的。”

手指在空中繞著圈，不知道指著哪。

“上次來也沒有鋼琴的。”

“你不喜歡？”

Ben慵懶地抬起腰，艱難地側過身，露出半截腹部肌膚，眼神迷離，笑容滿面。

“怎，怎麼可能不喜歡。”

James 瞬間臉紅到脖子根，側過臉不看他。

 

其實，一晚上兩人并沒有多少話。

James 跟記憶中的一樣，話不多，Ben說起什麽，他才回答。

只是眼神太犯規，就像載滿星光。

世間那麼多星辰星雲星河，那麼多棕色藍色綠色的眼睛，偏偏遇到這一個。

 

敲敲酒杯。

“這瓶喝光了哦。”

坐在身旁的James 立刻準備起身。

“我去開Bourgogne。”

身體比意識還要快，拉住James的手。

“不用了。一瓶好幾萬呢。現在我肚子里的酒就像黃金一樣值錢。夠了。”

“。。。反正是買給你的，遲早要喝的。”

 

天啊，神救救我吧。

 

“我們明晚喝。明晚。”

又看見他眼裡的星光。

“好的，明晚。”

頭枕上James的膝頭，閉上眼。

“晚安。James。”

 

END

 

我。。。我還是狠不下心虐Ben。。。_(:з)∠)_

這。。。應該會在番外裡面虐？？？畢竟還有重要物件沒有登場！！！

Ps : 我又喜歡研究葡萄酒！所以給哥哥配的是超級贊的好酒~（弟弟還沒有這個級別。。。）

真正的酒王是來自法國Lafite 82年的酒。當然貴得有點小離譜。文中的James 還沒有錢到那地步，而且一般人也買不著。。。所以就選了Lafite 2000年，也是一瓶佳釀啊~~~（不過像弟弟找的那個James土豪說不定還真會買回來，然後被弟弟當果汁喝了。。。土豪哭暈在浴室）

當然還有Bourgogne 90年的，這個產地的紅酒僅次於Lafite，90年的Bourgogne更是極品中的極品~

美酒配美人~~~~

姑娘們如果想隨便挑葡萄酒的話，法國牌子的86，90，2000，2003，2009 這幾個年份的酒應該都不錯，外行立馬變內行！

 

 


	3. 哥哥故事的番外《天鵝之吻》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 貓咪離開的時候會告訴你嗎？  
> 不會。

CP: James D'Arcy / Ben Whishaw

 

“你爲什麽會想要那麼多錢？”

Ben正蹲在海德公園的湖邊喂天鵝，James 來了這麼一句話。

“爲什麽這樣問?”

“以你的能力，你可以做很多其他事情。”

“我要給弟弟買花帽子花圍巾花外套花T恤，他喜歡。這，需要很多錢。”Ben轉頭笑笑。

“僅僅只是為弟弟嗎？”

Ben拍拍手裡剩餘的麵包屑，站起身。

“還要錢買戲票。倫敦看場戲不便宜。”

“這些都不能算理由。”

Ben雙手插進口袋，出神地望著一臉堅定的James。

這是他第一次主動提問，看來，這個問題對他很重要。

逃避不了。

 

清晨的海德公園，人不是很多，大多是一些晨跑的人，還有一些年邁的夫婦在散步。

Ben看著James 還沒睡醒的臉龐，有點點後悔在週末的早晨拖著他出來。這麼沒脾氣的人終究被惱怒了，他需要一個答案。

“我看上去像是那種老老實實朝九晚五的上班族嗎？”

“。。。”

“沒有固定的上班時間，毫無預料的出現，想做什麽就做什麽。。。”

“貓。”

“你說什麽。”

“貓。就像貓。”

“你，就像貓。”

Ben嘴角彎起，身後的晨光朦朧的包圍在身側，有種落寞。

“嗯，是的。我想是的。”

 

“可貓也不是理由，不是讓你這樣隨性遊蕩生活的理由。”

 

Ben眼睛里瞬間溢滿水光，埋下頭。

 

一隻天鵝遊到湖邊，Ben轉身，伸手準備去摸白天鵝。

“我喜歡在各處找尋美麗的事物。美麗的事物。”

天鵝感到有人逼近，危險的東西，張嘴咬來。

“小心！”

Ben被James 往後一拉，倒進懷裡。兩人摔坐在沙地上。

James驚魂未定，Ben大聲笑起來。

 

箍在腰間的手像是燒紅的鐵鏈，狠狠烙進肌肉烙進骨骼，伴隨著笑聲的顫動愈加疼痛。

 

像貓咪般想掙扎想逃開，離開任何讓自己不舒服的東西。

 

當著所有天鵝的面，捧住James的臉，印下一吻。

“美麗的事物往往都很危險。James，你要記住。”

_你于我也是。_

James被驚呆了。

面前的Ben就像身後湖裡的天鵝一樣，修長的脖頸，低下頭顱，就像走下神壇的天使，就像下一刻就要消失。

 

***

 

貓咪離開的時候會告訴你嗎？

不會。

 

***

 

當James坐在泰晤士河畔的泰特美術館前的草地上喝咖啡時，他看到了那個跟Ben一模一樣濃密黑髮的男孩。

什麽都忘記了。

打翻的咖啡，值錢的公文包，紛亂的文件，狂跳的心。

 

腳下的步伐從未有過的快。

快快快，再沒有機會了。

狠狠揪住男孩的臂膀，感覺手下真實的觸感。

 

“嘿！誰！放開我！”

沒有錯了，一樣的深刻顴骨。

“你，你是不是Ben的弟弟。”

男孩皺皺眉，甩開James的手，沒有說話。

“你哥哥在哪，我想找他。”

男孩眼神清澈年少，依舊沒講話，只是打了個跟我來的手勢。

 

來到一條后街處。

“你是誰？”

“我是James。你哥哥的文稿編輯。”

“哦，文稿編輯。”

“你哥哥在哪？我找不到他。告訴我，拜託了。”

“我怎麼會知道他在哪。你又是多重要的人物？就算知道我爲什麽要告訴你。”

 

過分的焦急並不是件好事。不該說的話就這樣破口而出。

“他又去找下一個金主了嗎？!又去跟金主上床嗎！？”

下一秒。

臉上挨了一拳，被打翻在地。

“你他媽是哪根蔥！不允許你這麼說我哥哥！”

腹部又被挨了幾脚。

“我們只偷不賣。”

James 痛苦地抬起頭。

“哥哥沒告訴過你嗎？我們從不和目標上床。從不。”

James 有幾秒鐘大腦完全當機。

捂著肚子，躺在地上，肺部好痛，每一次呼吸和笑都痛進心臟。

男孩俯視著他。

James微弱著說著“他真是又偷錢又偷心的混蛋！”

 

男孩又補了一腳在James腰部。

“他要是爲了你這個混蛋而傷心，我會要你好看。”

“不不不，再也不會弄丟他了。再也不會了。”

男孩哼了一聲，轉身離開。

走了幾步，停下沒有回頭。

“仲夏夜之夢。”

 

James 看著天空，很久都沒看見這麼藍的天了。

 

***

 

晚上的泰晤士河邊，河風凜冽。

莎翁戲院的《仲夏夜之夢》。

不出所料。

Ben走下樓梯，路燈下燃起一根菸。

真是熟悉的場景。

走上前。

Ben吃驚得煙都掉了。

James 掏出口袋里的煙盒，翻出一隻，燃好遞給他。

“你喜歡的菸草牌子，我卷了好半天才卷了一盒。”

Ben抽了一口，抿嘴笑了。

“技術還不錯。”

“你可以跟我走嗎？”

“我在看戲呢，走不開。”

 “可以用東西誘惑你跟我走嗎？”

“你可以試試。”

James單膝跪地，從外套口袋里掏各種煙盒，再翻開外套從裡衣口袋掏。

金屬掉地的聲音。

大大小小的煙盒，好幾十個全都散落在地。

Ben手裡的煙一直沒吸，看著他像魔術師般抖落身上的東西。

“仲夏夜之夢是Happy ending 的戲。我也可以給你Happy ending。”

“我以煙盒起誓，Ben Whishaw 你願意和我在一起嗎？”

 

Ben笑得毫無形象，扶著膝蓋，緩緩跪下。

跪坐在James 面前，眼裡全是笑出的淚花。

“多大的人了，還玩小孩子的把戲。”

“你願意嗎？”

Ben翻著地上的煙盒，一個一個打開，看著排著整整齊齊的卷煙，慢慢伸手摸上去。

“都是你卷的？”

“嗯。”

“卷了很長時間吧。”

“我每天在莎翁戲院前等你，就坐在這卷。”

“。。。我弟弟告訴你的？”

“是的，他告訴我你會來看《仲夏夜之夢》，但是沒說具體日期。”

“。。。小兔崽子。”

 

Ben牽著James的手，拉他起來。

“走，我們回家吧。”

James又傻在那裡。

“起來吧。”

“那這煙。。。”

“不要了。”

Ben笑得酒窩都浮現出來。

“反正你還會卷新的。”

James 歎口氣，起身。

終於，手指交纏，心臟安定如水。

 

“回去我彈馬勒給你聽。你會喜歡的。”

 

END

 

哥哥的番外終於寫完了。

本想虐一下哥哥，哪知變成了虐James。。。金毛我對不起你。。。我對小本下不了手。

天鵝是真的會咬人的。。。。我在瑞士和海德公園都被咬過。。。（手賤）你摸它它會覺得你要傷害它，就會攻擊你。。。

提到馬勒，馬勒第五就是馬勒寫給愛妻的曲子，非常委婉動人。而且難度還挺大，所以最後本願意彈這首，也說明了他的心意。

聽過兩次馬勒第五現場版的交響樂，一聽就有飆淚的衝動。。。我要是還在樂團也希望能演奏一次馬勒，絕對盪氣迴腸，無法忘懷。

我好喜歡在文中有各種各樣的隱喻！這篇也不例外！


	4. 哥哥的故事番外二《蝴蝶Butterfly》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 達西先生去看了一場戲。

CP: James D'Arcy / Ben Whishaw

 

Ben說今天有事，不回家吃飯，編輯大人依舊不甘心。

“晚上你在哪？我去接你。”

電話里的Ben歎口氣，“Piccadilly 附近。大概十點完事，到時電話聯繫。”

 

James下了班就往那邊走，傍晚的西區很熱鬧。

看看錶，七點還不到，沒有Ben的時間過的如同蝸牛，更沒有心思吃飯。

找點什麽事做呢？

站在Leicester square 的空地上，四處望望，瞄到一個很不起眼的戲院，正在上演一部本地舞臺劇。

James從來沒看過戲劇，想起Ben很喜歡看戲，突然想嘗試一下。

 

“買張戲票，謝謝。”

“要哪一種座位？”

“什麽？”

。。。

“不好意思，我從沒看過戲，座位不是很清楚，你有什麽推薦嗎？”

“這樣啊，那就三十五磅的座位吧。”

“謝謝，這是第幾排？”

“第一排。”

“哇，謝謝。”

“希望這部戲不會讓你失望。”

 

***

 

James這輩子都不會忘記這部名叫“蝴蝶Butterfly”的戲。

失望？

這簡直就是超出太多期望。

 

這是一部講述家庭瑣事糾葛的故事，所有的瑣事情節都是導致結局的一環，小小掙扎的蝴蝶群造成的蝴蝶效應。

 

各種哭、笑、感動、無奈。

 

所有的所有都朝著不可挽回的結局駛去。

 

最不可挽回的是：Ben的出場。

 

James的表情由詫異，驚豔，羞愧。

他窺見了Ben的另一面。

見到他的一刻由不可置信的吃驚轉變成羞恥。

心房蔓延開的慌亂讓他想立刻起身離開，這是Ben不讓他踏進的地盤。

他厭惡這樣冒失的自己。

 

可是。

Ben的表演根本讓人離不開眼。

 

何謂偷心？

James第一次感受到真實的感覺。

 

Ben站在離他只有一米的舞臺上，屬於另一個未知的世界。

 

看著他，心臟被他撅出，眼睛被他吸住，呼吸被他摳住。

心甘情願的無力抵擋。

彷彿一離開眼，下一秒就會因看不見他而死去。

 

這，不是淪陷，這是溺亡。

 

Ben扮演的是家庭里叛逆的三弟，出場的這一幕是在母親面前大聲指責哥哥的貪婪與欺騙。

母親帶著哭腔狠狠扇了三弟一巴掌。

 

這一刻，看得入迷的James竟然覺得母親扇得好。

下一刻他就擔心起Ben臉上鮮紅的掌印。

James厭恨起戲劇來，他捧在手心的Ben竟然被人打！這簡直忍無可忍。

 

坐在第一排的他，看見Ben的眼睛裡瞬間溢滿水光，面帶哀傷。緊握的拳頭慢慢鬆開。

緩緩走上前，抱住母親，吻了吻她的臉頰，眼泛溫柔，“我愛你，媽。（I love you ,Ma.）”

手慢慢抽離，然後抓起外套轉身離開。

 

Ben下場。

Ben的演出根本讓人看不出他在表演，就算是門外漢的James也能知曉。

 

心臟就像突然被丟在地上。

James 的心痛不亞於舞臺上的三弟。

 

被奪走的呼吸終於迴歸原位。

 

這只是戲。

James在心裡不斷重複著這句，直到下半場。

 

戲在劇中人物被謀害的一幕戛然而止，在最高潮的時刻突然黑幕。

觀眾們一頭霧水。

 

一分鐘后燈光亮起，所有的主創人員都來到舞臺上。

主持人介紹著，這部戲的劇作者在寫到這裡時就去世了，所以沒有人知道兇手是誰，也沒人知道結局如何。下面希望觀眾通過舞臺劇的表演來猜猜兇手。

這是一部非常少有的互動型的舞臺劇，今天恰好被James碰上了。

 

James的目光在舞臺上梭巡著，定格在Ben的身上。

就在他以為他可以毫無遮攔地看著Ben時，兩人的目光對上了。

Ben的眼睛霎時瞪大，然後嘴角浮起狡猾的笑容。

James看到Ben舉起手，然後走出人群，走下舞臺，走到他面前。

James完全不知所措，渾身就像被人扒光一樣的無助。

Ben用嘴型說著“Fellow me”，牽著他的手回到舞臺上。

James緊緊抓著Ben的手不放開，這到底是什麽狀況？

 

主持人問道：“這位先生，您認為是誰殺死了男二號呢？”

James驚恐地望著Ben再望望主持人。

“我，我，我想可能是他的戀人。”

“是什麽原因讓您這樣想呢？“

“源自聖經的原罪，最能激發殺人之心。”

 

緊握的手又緊了緊，轉頭看見Ben意味深長的笑容。

之後發生了什麽James一點都不記得。

 

***

 

重新喚醒記憶的時候，他已經站在寒冷的街頭。

 

戲院前門的燈光已經暗了下來，Ben揹着包在最後時刻走出來。

 

“你怎麼知道我走前門？”

“這裡還有其他門？”

Ben伸手拂過James的前額。

“真是傻人有傻福。”

James正準備反駁，就聽見自己的肚子咕嚕咕嚕叫起來。

 

坐在一家日本拉麵館。

“我沒有跟蹤你。我是無意間走進戲院的。”

Ben點點頭，努努嘴。

James垂下腦袋，“你沒跟我說你是個演員。”

“我確實不是正規演員，今天演三弟的演員病了，我來替補的。”

“你演得非常好。”

Ben抿起嘴，笑窩明顯，看向別處。

“謝謝。”

 

***

 

午夜時分回到家。

James泡好一壺茶，坐在沙發上。

“Ben，你覺得兇手是誰？”

Ben從沙發另一邊爬過來，肩胛骨的曲線像貓咪看到獵物一般警醒散漫。

手撐在James的肋骨處。

“你知道蠶繭需要掙扎破繭而出才能成為蝴蝶。最能殺死人的不是憤怒嫉妒，而是愛，是無處逢生最壓抑的愛，才能化為兇器埋葬最深愛的人。”

手摸著James的臉頰，呼吸交纏，唇色無隙。

“愛，才是最危險的東西。”

也是最甜蜜的死亡。

 

***

 

我知道你想聽什麽。

_我愛你，James._

 

End

 

 

突然又寫起哥哥番外是因為達西先生去看了小本的舞台劇MOJO，還被粉絲逮住了，達西對粉絲說“我要去見小Ben，他待會就要走了，我保證待會出來給你們簽名。”

真是被他甜化了~~~

 

P.S倫敦西區確實有這種互動型的舞臺劇，有的會像這樣讓觀眾猜兇手猜結局，有的會邀請觀眾一起上臺表演，等等，是一種讓民眾了解舞臺劇的方式，非常有趣。


	5. 弟弟故事的番外《秘密》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin有一個秘密，Bradley非常想知道。

CP：Bradley James / Colin Morgan

 

那天Colin和Bradley 正在吃飯。

“你在哪上班？”

“碎片大廈，你知道吧，19樓。”

Colin瞪大眼睛，嘴裡的食物被嗆住，拍拍胸口，點點頭，沒說話。

 

第二天早晨。

“James 先生，外面有位先生想見你，但是他沒有預約。”

Bradley 聽到錄音沒講話，這種人每天多的是，秘書還不會應付嗎。

“。。。他說，代號是‘好好吃飯’，你就明白了。”

Bradley 聽到後，手裡的筆一丟，蹭的站起身，往外疾走。

隔著玻璃門，看見Colin穿著紅色兜帽衫，手插著口袋，腦袋不停地轉，到處看著。

Bradley嘴角翹翹，很開心。

“嗨，你怎麼來了？”

Colin回過頭，眼神閃亮

“就是來看看。”

“看什麽？” Bradley 走近，手伸向Colin的臂膀。

被躲開。

“來看你。。。。。。。。。。。。。。的公司。”

“要不要進去看看？我帶你逛逛。”

“才不要。這裡就很好。”

“。。。你找我有事？”

“沒事啊。就是沒事才來逛逛。”

“那你要不在會議廳等等我，我們可以一起吃午飯。”

“不用，我走了。”

Bradley有點失望。

Colin目送Bradley 回去玻璃門另一邊。

Bradley 有點不甘心就這麼放Colin回去，轉頭準備找他。一看，電梯間已經沒了他的身影。

電梯這麼快，真不是個好紅娘。

 

過幾天，Colin又來公司找Bradley。

又是寥寥幾句，Colin又走了。

 

明明在Bradley 下班後，兩人都黏在一起，床上運動也活色生香，沒有什麽問題啊。

Colin總會隔三差五的來公司見見他，也沒什麽事，也不跟他吃飯。

而且，他每次在Bradley轉身的一刻，就不見了。

電梯怎麼這麼不懂人心？？？

不能留住他嗎？

 

Bradley 非常非常的不甘心。

 

直到有一次。

Colin來公司找他，聊了幾句，又要走。

“我送你下去吧。”

“不用了，萬一你公司有事找你怎麼辦，不用了。我自己下去就好。”

“我送你吧。”

“不要！”

Bradley愣住了，眉頭皺起。

Colin擺擺手“真的不用了，我自己下去就好。你回去上班吧。”

Bradley 緩慢地點點頭，轉身離開。

一。

二

三．

默數三秒轉身！

Colin又不見了！

記得他明明沒有按電梯按鈕的。

瞥見樓梯防火門有條細縫。

耳朵貼上門，隱約聽見空曠的樓梯間有快速的腳步聲。

 

這是怎麼回事。

Colin不說的事Bradley永遠不會知道。

怎麼樣他才會說呢？

 

***

 

“啊！你這個混賬！快鬆手！啊！”

Bradley 掐住Colin下體，大拇指按在馬眼。

“告訴我爲什麽你走樓梯，不告訴我，就不讓你出來！”

“F***，混蛋！”

Colin捶著床單，咬住下唇，臨近高潮的身軀翻起石榴紅，美不勝收。

“快告訴我！”

“混蛋！混蛋！混蛋！”

Bradley 看著Colin難耐的臉色，僵硬的身軀，已經有點心軟了，會不會做過頭了。

“幽閉恐懼症！”

“我有幽閉恐懼症！”

Bradley 鬆手，射了他滿手。

Bradley疑惑地看著Colin的臉龐，帶著歉意地撫摸著他的腰部腹部，拂過他汗濕的額頭，躺在身旁，等待Colin平復。

“我不能坐電梯，我不喜歡密閉的空間，呆在電梯里就像感覺要窒息了。”

“。。。。。。所以，你爬了19層的樓梯就爲了來見我？”

Colin扭過頭，全神貫注地看著Bradley。

“嗯。就想看看你。”

 

天啊，神救救我吧。

“你這個笨蛋！”

 

END

借用了Colin有“幽閉恐懼症“這個梗~感覺用在這個故事里格外的甜啊~~~~是不是！

碎片大廈是倫敦一座商務大樓，因外形像一片片碎片而得名。


	6. 兄弟聯手《聖誕節特別任務》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是一個發生在聖誕節的甜蜜故事~

CP：Bradley James / Colin Morgan ，James D'Arcy / Ben Whishaw

 

聖誕夜前夕

 

傍晚，Ben和Colin在泰晤士河邊，坐在倫敦眼下的長凳上，看著過往行人遊客。

 

弟弟眼睛古靈精怪的到處亂飄，張張嘴想說什麽，又閉上。

 “哥，你知道我在想什麽嗎？”

“我想我知道。”

 

“那就來一次吧。”

 

***

 

節前的倫敦很漂亮，點綴著閃燈的白樺樹，掛滿紅色聖誕襪的酒吧，還有各種奇奇怪怪的飾品裝點整個冬之城。

 

河邊有各種各樣的情侶，有搞怪的街頭藝人，有抱著樂器唱起《NO WOMAN NO CRY 》的異域歌手。

 

還有一個奇怪的遊樂園。

 

***

 

走過一個金髮瘦高黑色長風衣的男人。

 

兄弟兩人相視一笑。

就是他了。

 

男人停下腳步，站在河邊，望著倫敦北岸。

感覺到有人走近，一回頭。

“可以借個火嗎？”

 

彎彎的眼弧，上揚的笑容。

夕陽的余輝照在這個人眼裡，就像燃起火燒雲。

摸出口袋裡的火機，擦起火花，遞上前。

 

Ben湊上前略微低頭，撫上男人的手背，圍起火機，含煙點火。

 

一瞬間點起的還有未知的火焰。

 

男人有點失神。

 

抽完第一口煙，Ben望向對岸。

“很漂亮，不是嗎？”

 

側過頭看向男人。

“不是嗎？”

 

男人終於回過神點點頭。

 

一頭亂亂的濃密黑髮，很柔軟的樣子。

蒼白的臉，與之對比，杜鵑紅的嘴唇。

這是哪里來的聖誕禮物？

 

“你叫什麽名字？”

“嗯？James .”

 

Ben被嗆了一口煙。

“什麽？真的嗎？真巧。”

“巧什麽？”

“我認識一個人也叫James。”

 

James 笑笑。

“我跟那個James 有相似之處嗎？”

Ben靠著石牆，眼神閃爍。

“不，你們完全不一樣。嗯。。。不完全一樣。”

“看來世界真小啊。”

Ben看向人群某處。

“是的。”

說著，撫摸側頸，向下延伸至領口。

 

“不過，世上沒有無緣無故的巧合。”

落日熔金下的笑容特別容易醉人。

 

兩人正對視著。

 

聽見不遠處

“噢嗤！”

一個男孩摔倒在平地上。

 

趁James 轉頭看過去的瞬間，Ben揉揉眉心。

 

黑髮男孩站起來，帶著半指手套，拍拍身上的灰。

朝四周看看，擠擠嘴巴，咬咬口腔內壁，眼神半帶兇狠。

朝河邊走來。

James 有點怕怕的轉開視線。

Ben倒是手指夾煙一直看著男孩。

 

男孩走到Ben兩米開外的河邊。

Ben還是一直盯著他。

 

男孩眼神看向別處，又看回來，又看向身後，又看回來，皺著眉，指著Ben。

“你，就是你，你在看什麽！有什麽好看的！”

Ben笑出聲

“臭小孩。”

男孩快速逼近。

“你說什麽！”

“乳臭未乾的小孩。”

 

說著，男孩抓住Ben的衣領，拳頭緊握。

James 突然間衝上來，掰開男孩的手，拉住Ben的腰身往後拖。

“別動手別動手。”

 

男孩吐了口唾液，又想上前。

“我替他賠不是，對不起對不起對不起。別動手。”

“你看現在是聖誕節，別打架怎麼樣。”

 

男孩呼吸未平，來回看著James 和Ben。

比了個中指。

整整衣服，轉身走了。

 

James 瞬間鬆口氣。

Ben滑出他的臂彎。

笑著撫上James的臉頰，拉住鬆鬆垮垮的領帶，吻了吻他的臉頰。

“你是個好男人。James。再見。”

 

手翻出法式再見禮，倒退著走開。

 

***

 

說好在遊樂園匯合。

 

Colin站在霓虹燈閃爍的樂園裡，開心得拋起剛到手的錢包，落下時卻到了對面人的手裡。

一看是Bradley。

一臉的吃驚“你怎麼在這！”

Bradley晃晃手的錢包，放進自己口袋。

“這句話應該我問你。你跟你哥在這幹嘛？”

“我。。。我們就見見面。”

“又玩這種把戲！要不是James 告訴我。。。”

“誰！？你說誰？”

“這不重要。”

“你把錢包還給我，這是我跟我哥的。還給我。”

Bradley 扭過頭，不理他。

“你知道今天是什麽日子嗎？”

“。。。不知道。”

 

突然，旁邊的遊樂項目旋轉木馬動起來。

Bradley看看錶，再看看Colin。

“今天是平安夜。我想帶你玩夜場遊樂園的。”

Colin鼓鼓嘴巴不說話。

Bradley歎口氣，拽過Colin，吻上他。

手臂收緊。

舔過舌頭，舔過牙齒，埋進喉嚨。

一吻而盡。

指著頭頂的樹枝。

“人們都在槲寄生下接吻，不吵架的。你這個笨蛋。”

 

槲寄生與旋轉木馬？

小孩子的玩意，卻無比暖心。

 

***

 

Ben慢走在河邊，朝遊樂園的方向。

聽著街頭藝人的各種音樂，想著剛才的把戲。

摔了狗啃屎的弟弟。

天啊！這是什麽出場啊。

不盡放聲大笑。

 

突然傳來一個曲調非常熟悉的琴聲。

彈得很爛，坑坑巴巴，節奏也參差不齊。怎麼敢來賣藝。

但是。

那段華彩。。。

那是他創作的華彩，爲了這首曲子自創的。

只有一個人聽過。

 

走向那台破舊的古鋼琴。

壓低帽檐的某人，差勁的偽裝，怎麼可能不認得。

剛才居然沒發現。

雙手撐上琴蓋，下巴抵在上面。

“你怎麼在這？”

對方沒講話，低頭吭哧吭哧的彈琴。

“James，你是特意來找我的嗎？”

James 抬頭，有點賭氣的眼神。

“你親了他。”

Ben噗嗤一聲笑出來。

“跟弟弟玩玩嘛，別上心。”

“我真是花盡心思，你也不理我。”

Ben並排與James 坐在琴凳上。

“你想彈《雲圖》？怎麼不跟我說。”

雙手撫上琴鍵。

“我彈黑鍵，你彈白鍵。我們來玩玩吧。”

 

有根本不在調的，有手指交纏不清的。

簡直就是在污染圍觀群眾的耳朵。

可是，卻無比開心。

 

***

 

夜晚下的倫敦眼美得像夢般，彷彿低垂的星空。

 

哥哥弟弟的錢包怎麼辦？

還是之後再說吧~

 

END 

 

PS :爲什麽說巧合呢？因為文中搞定哥哥的叫James D'Arcy ，搞定弟弟的叫Bradley James。【James 家族專攻毛頭兄弟組】哈哈哈哈哈~

 


	7. James 圣诞大作战

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个关于圣诞的谜题。

—半指手套不在。发际线留。

—BE猫咪也不在。法令纹留。

 

—Shit！！！

—Shit！！！

 

今天是平安夜，两只金毛都跟丢了家里的小黑猫。

 

伦敦的天气很好，没下雪，甚至在午后，暖暖红茶色的太阳都出来透透气。

可显然他俩完全没心思欣赏少见的阳光。

 

摊开地图，完全不知道他们会出现在什么地点。

挨个询问着西区各大戏院，绕绕九曲十八弯的小巷，穿行街角的咖啡厅，拜访老旧的的私人电影放映室，丢个硬币给街头艺人，心不在焉的在美术馆博物馆搜索，那些他们老是迷失的地铁站，通通没有兄弟两的身影。

 

噢，现在天空已经是放了好长时间的格雷红茶，沉淀成深红褐色。

Bradley还穿着上班的深蓝色西服，已经皱得不成样子了，James的白衬衣湿透了，一脸精疲力竭。

其实，猫咪是知道要回家的，只是，他们会出去惹麻烦，这才是要担心的。

 

MONUMENT地铁站附近的酒吧街，Bradley招来两杯波本，James依旧拨着那个烂熟于心的号码。

关机。

砸了手机，当然想，可万一下一刻电话打进来怎么办？

又爱又恨。

狠狠灌下一大口，编辑大人实在是控制不住了。

 

两人都没讲话。

其实他俩也不是很熟，除了偶尔交换一下毛头兄弟的消息，没怎么说过话，也没见过几面。

背景都是各种圣诞歌，映衬着两个愁眉不展的男人，好诡异的气氛。

 

“BE猫咪是什么意思？” Bradley想了想还是开了口。

“嗯？”James眯着眼，还没回过神。

“暗号。”

“噢，他特别喜欢看悲剧结尾的戏，也喜欢演悲剧。”

“哦。”

“那个手套呢？”

“他怕冷，除了夏天，都戴着。”

沉默了一下，两人都扑哧笑出来。

“看来，我们都养着奇怪的生物。”

“是，可是却是美妙绝伦的生物。”

Bradley笑着扬扬手里的酒杯。

 

一个年轻的金毛小哥手里拿着一大叠传单，站在他俩的小桌前。

“抱歉，请问你们对圣诞集市感兴趣吗，有很多游玩活动，也有很多美食。拿份传单看看吧。”

James秉着善良的心点点头，接过传单。

Bradley眉头微蹙，叫住小哥。

“你怎么会来这发传单，从来没见过有人来这发传单，这里的人基本不理的。”

小哥的表情有点错愕，“嗯，确实是这样，可刚才有个男生叫我来这碰碰运气。”

瞬间，两只金毛关于毛头兄弟惹麻烦的雷达响叫天际。

“那个男生长什么样子！”

“笑起来是不是眯眯眼！”

“是不是戴着手套！”

“身高多少！”

小哥被两人吓得连连退步。

“James，你给我住嘴！”

Bradley深吸口气，假笑地咧开嘴，“请问你能告诉我们，叫你来这的男生长什么样子吗？”

小哥一脸疑惑与不信任的表情。

“我没有恶意。他是我们的朋友，我们一直在找他。”

James摸了把脸，点点头。

小哥还是没说话。而且有准备要跑的趋势。

Bradley已经准备掏钱包了。

James拦住他的手，采取了动之以情的狗狗眼，“求你了，我们真的在找他，你看看我们两都累成这样子了，有必要骗你吗？而且现在是圣诞！圣诞才不会骗人。”

Bradley翻了个白眼，摊了摊手。心想着你还不如让我用钱呢，这年代给钱啥都说。

James狠狠瞪了他一眼，再望着小哥。

小哥打量了一下两人，看着确实不像坏人。而且，圣诞呢，管他的。

“是在集市那附近，有个抱着箱子的瘦高个黑发男生叫我来这，他说会有人接传单的。嗯，戴着半指手套。”小哥结合他们刚才的几个关键词给出了答案。

两只金毛松了口气。

Bradley掏出钱包给了酒钱，就在要收钱包回口袋的时候，James敲敲桌子，脑袋偏向那位小哥。

Bradley咬牙把钱包拍在桌上。

James拿过小哥手里所有的传单，笑着说“感谢你帮了我们。传单全部给我吧。”

“这是你今天的工资，圣诞快乐。” Bradley不乐意的掏出钱。

小哥拿着钱还没转过弯。

 

“早就说拿钱就可以解决，你偏要浪费时间。”

“现在可是圣诞，怎么可以用钱。”

“最后还不是用钱！”

“他帮了我们，这不一样！”

 

传单上写着，伦敦圣诞集市——伦敦塔桥下。

离他们喝酒的地方不远，过个桥就到，就在河边。

 

到达集市的时候，天空已经呈现黛蓝，压在点满灯火的热闹人群上。

 

传统的英国集市，各种难吃的无人问津的本地美食和排长队的亚洲美食，各种各样的酒摊，卖手工制品的小铺子，还有一些小孩的游玩项目。一眼看过去百来个摊子，人又多，怎么找。

 

Bradley抬起头长呼一口气，眨眨眼。

天上飘着一个巨大的带翅膀的龙的气球。这实在太突兀了。

Bradley整整西装。

“我知道他们在哪了，跟我来。”

东张西望的James回过神，满肚子问号。

 

在穿过一大群酒鬼和小孩后，他们来到一个摊位，正是头上飘着巨龙的摊位。

这是一个打中转盘上的不同颜色就能拿奖品的小摊。

“天啊！你们终于来了！我就跟哥哥说吧，这太难了！”

科林从一个高脚木凳上跳下来，吸着鼻子，笑着走向Bradley。

走到一半。

“你给我回来。玩游戏的不给钱你去什么去。”

本从侧面走进摊位，手里拿着杯茶。

科林止住了脚步，冲Bradley撇撇嘴。

James 一下就爆发了，“我找你找了一整天了，手机也不开！到底在干什么！”

本冲着茶杯吹了口气，头都没抬。

“没看见我们在开铺头吗，没时间接电话。”

“怎么也不。。。” James爆发到一半，就被Bradley打断了。

“一等奖的奖品是什么？”

科林拍着胸脯说“当然是带我回去啊。”

两只金毛惊愕地望着他。

科林摇着戴着半指手套的双手。

“当然是谁赢了就带谁家的走。”本说着看了James一眼。

Bradley 看了看已经处于绝望的James。

“哪个颜色是一等奖？”

科林走到轮盘前，指着两个小拇指大的红点，笑得没心没肺“这两个。”

如果James的绝望有形态的话，现在应该已经泣不成声拿头撞墙血流成河。

“多少钱玩一次？”

“十磅三枪。”

“什么！”再有钱的Bradley都要爆炸了。

“所以一整天也没人来玩啊。哥哥说我们又不是薄利多销，要赚就赚大头。”

大头就是你们啊。笨蛋。

 

Bradley甩下三十磅，举起枪，开始瞄准正在转的轮盘。科林坐在摊前的木桌上，笑得眯眯眼。

James走近正坐在椅子上喝茶的本。

“我担心一整天了。”

本瞄着他手里的传单，没转头。

“你帮他拿了所有传单？”

James低头看着拽在手心的集市传单，一路着急往这赶，也没丢。

“哎，太善良了。”本叹口气，低头喝了口茶，嘴角略微扬起。

“他帮了我们。而且这是圣诞呢。”

“是是是。大善人。”

“我。。。” James正准备说话，听到科林在叫他。

“哥夫，Bradley玩到没钱了，你手里有没有钱啊？”科林手里甩出一扇Bradley的钱。

James走过去，掏出钱包，把所有纸币硬币都拿了出来。

“就这些了，五十镑。不够我再去取。”

“这附近没有提款机。”

Bradley看着科林得意的眉眼，咬了咬下唇，沉声道“足够了，我会赢的。”

三个人都望着他。

他扬起下巴，上膛，看着飞速转动的轮盘。

 

James搬了个凳子，隔着摊前桌跟本说着今天的遭遇，去了哪里哪里呀，见到了本以前的戏院熟人，遇到的奇怪街头艺人。

科林站在Bradley身旁，不停讲着冷笑话干扰他。每次Bradley都要强压情绪，忍住附和的话语，集中注意力在轮盘上。

本和James会时不时笑正在打枪的两人。

 

集市上熙熙攘攘的人群，各种各样的说话声，这个摊位却只有四个人，头上还有一只巨龙气球，有种怪异的温暖，连听过无数遍的圣诞歌都好听起来。

 

“最后两枪啦！Brad你可要说话算数！”科林弹弹手里的钱。

本和James抬起头。

James有点紧张的走过去。

只听见啪，啪，两声，准确打在两个红点上。

科林和James都张大嘴巴愣在原地。

Bradley放下枪，冲着本说“两个我都打中了，把James那枪也打了，你就别为难一个编辑了。行了，回家吧。”

“James 你今天可是有神助攻。够行的。”本说着站起身开始收拾摊子。

James非常想上去拥抱Bradley，可他忍住了。

两只金毛驱赶着捣蛋兄弟去集市逛逛，自己收拾烂摊子。

“今天谢谢你了。”

“不用谢。”

“其实，你本可以早早打中的吧。” James收着桌布，笑得一脸狡黠。

“你家那位今天不把我们身上的钱榨干，是不会让我们回去的。” Bradley拆下轮盘放进箱子。

James放声笑起来。

“也就你想把这样的人养在家。”

“各有各的乐趣。”

 

收拾好东西。毛头兄弟逛了逛回来了，科林已经花了好多钱买吃的，本买了一串彩灯。

本叫他俩把龙放下来，把彩灯挂上去，然后再把龙放上去，然后绳子牵在栏杆上。

彩灯上写着

“圣诞快乐！”

 

END

 

感谢看到这的各位！

因为一个叫Bradley James ，一个叫James D'arcy ，所以叫James大作战。

好像写着写着拉起了新西皮，金毛西皮。。。请原谅我，还给他们加戏了。。。

啊，有缘的话来年再见！

 

一年写一个番外，我也是够懒的。


End file.
